Modern sun visors utilize catch springs, which produce a particular folding moment and a latching function of the sun visor body in coordination with the axle of the sun visor. In these systems, the catch spring is generally located inside the sun visor body and is fastened to the bearing of a stabilizing frame. Because of this construction, these sun visors exhibit a cross section whose thickness can be calculated by summing the diameter of the axle, the wall thickness of the bearing, and the thickness of the thinnest possible material. The cross section is undesirable by the client, who wants a thinner sun visor.
The objective of the invention is to provide the client with an improved sun visor, in particular, a sun visor with a relatively thin body, which is additionally distinguished by improved utility features.